Who Can Reveal the Giant's Face!
by ChibiJaime
Summary: Never write at 3:00 in the morning. The cast of Haunted Junction tries to reveal the face of the Dancing Giant!


~Author's Note: Never write a story at 3:00 in the morning while you're slap-happy and sleep deprived. This short one shot is the product of just that, along with cold medication and generic Mountain Dew! The Haunted Junction cast are the property of their original owners. I have no idea if the Giant is really a boy or a girl. We all just thought this would be funny. Don't ask me, I'm just the psycho author.~  
  
~=A Mystery at Saito High!=~ =~Who Can Reveal the Giant's Face?!~=  
  
It was yet another boring, quiet, drawn out day at Saito High, and the Holy Student Council was definitely feeling the brunt of it. Asahina Mutsuki sat with her feet kicked up onto the table, flipping idly through the March edition of Shouta-con Worldwide... nobody bothered to comment on that little bit of drool on her lip.  
  
Ryudou Kazumi wasn't paying much attention to anything. Actually, he was possessed again... by the vengeful spirit of an angry cat. The Chairman was busily taking pictures of this new and unusual possession, as he was currently trying to eat Bones.  
  
And then there was Hokujo Haruto. The very close to spazzing young man was sitting at the table as well, but he was writing something on a piece of paper. He folded it up, and then, in large dark letters, wrote RESIGNATION on the front.  
  
He was just about to hand the letter over to the Chairman when he was quite promptly tackled by Kazumi, who started gnawing on his shoulder. The two young men fell into a shelf and knocked free what appeared to be a photo album... which fell ever so conveniently into Mutsuki's lap. As she, broken out of her boy-crazed trance, flipped through the pages, something struck her that she had not thought of before. Instantly, she leapt to her feet and rammed her fist into the back of Kazumi's head, thereby exorcising the spirit that had possessed him. "Kazumi-kun! Taichou! This is no time to be playing out your silly little fantasies!" Haruto blushed deeply, but Kazumi was still too dazed to realize he was still sitting on top of his classmate. "I just found a photo album of the former Holy Student Council and the School Spirits!"  
  
This caught Haruto's attention and he sat up, shoving Kazumi aside as he did. "Really? What sort of pictures?"  
  
"All sorts of different things," was Mutsuki's response. "But this is what I find REALLY interesting. We're not the only ones who've never seen the Giant's face!"  
  
Kazumi, finally starting to return to reality, blinked a bit. "Really? I thought they would've... I mean, they knew all the spirits really well, didn't they?"  
  
For a moment, the Holy Student Council sat perplexed. Even Haruto looked genuinely intrigued. It was a mystery indeed... what the Giant really looked like past the humongous feet and legs. The pictures in the album told the tale. A soccer tournament, a dance competition, even a picture of a Halloween dance (a giant pair of legs in high heels and fishnets was quite a sight). Someone had to know... or more to the point, someone HAD to find out.  
  
"Yosh~!" Haruto got to his feet, grabbing the badges from his shirt. "We'll gather everyone together and see if someone can find out what the Giant's face looks like!"  
  
And thus, he summoned six of the seven school spirits. Within just a few moments, Red Mantle, Toilet Hanako, Mirror Girl, Nino-kun, Haruo and Bones, and the already present Chairman stood in the Holy Student Council room, mostly wondering what had happened this time and why Haruto hadn't summoned the Giant as well.  
  
And thus, it began. The race was on... who could unveil the Giant's face?!  
  
*****  
  
It all started with Red Mantle. It seemed as if he would have a pretty decent chance, of course... he could leap and practically fly a good distance. So, he found the Giant outside and -- standing at his feet -- took a flying leap straight up. Everyone waited patiently inside to find out the results... but almost an hour later, a haggard looking Red Mantle staggered his way back into the school, looking as if he had been hit by a bus.  
  
"Red Mantle!" cried Haruto, obviously rather shocked. "Wh--... what happened?!"  
  
"I will say this much," answered the very dazed toilet spirit. "The Giant does have hands."  
  
And following that comment, he collapsed.  
  
*****  
  
Next up was Toilet Hanako. The cute and sexy little toilet spirit floated up to about knee-height to the Giant and promptly threw off her shirt. Placing her hands on her hips, she was soon greeted by a letter floating down. "I'VE SEEN BETTER"  
  
Utterly shocked by the comment, Toilet Hanako locked herself in her bathroom for the rest of the day... much to Kazumi's chagrin.  
  
*****  
  
After the sour defeat of her two companions, Mirror Girl and the Chairman decided to team up for a little trickery to the Giant. Setting up as many mirrors as they could, they decided to reflect the image of the Giant's face down to the Holy Student Council below.  
  
By the time they were complete setting up the mirrors, there was a loud chuckling heard... most likely from the Giant... for the image reflected down was a very large brown eye. Well, they had learned a few things. The Dancing Giant had lovely eyes, and did not wear contacts.  
  
*****  
  
No one really put much faith in Haruo and Bones' plan to unveil the Giant's face, but they assured everyone that they had an airtight plan. And so it was with great anticipation that the Holy Student Council and five of the seven spirits watched as the pair approached...  
  
"All right, Bones!" Haruo encouraged. "Let's do this!"  
  
"You've got it, Haruo..." Bones agreed seriously. "It's time for our..."  
  
"Cossack Dance!" the duo finished together.  
  
The entire group watching facefaulted. Of course, the Cossack Dance did no good... as usual... and Haruo and Bones ended up getting themselves punted off the school grounds by one very large foot.  
  
*****  
  
The day went on, and with every attempt, everyone grew more and more exhasperated. There seemed to be no way to find out what the Giant really looked like. Of course, no one really bothered to notice that Nino-kun hadn't been around all day. So caught up were they in plotting their next scheme that they didn't even notice the little green haired statue boy walk up to the Giant's foot... but they did all take notice when he spoke.  
  
"GIANT!" he called up to the tall figure. "WHAT DO YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE?!"  
  
A few moments passed before finally, on a string, a picture was lowered. A rather startled group ran up to Nino-kun as even the boy looked in shocked amazement at what they saw.  
  
In the picture, with a wonderfully stunning view of the horizon behind, was a very, VERY tall young... woman! She seemed very shy, with bright and cheerful brown eyes and short-cropped dusty blonde hair... she was even blushing! It was obviously an old picture... and at the bottom was written a message.  
  
"Now you know why I always wear pants."  
  
For a long moment, Haruto only stared at the message on the page. His jaw twitched. ".The Dancing Giant. is really a woman."  
  
It didn't take long at all. Fingers tangled in his hair, he wailed. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
